


Spiral's Smile

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: X-Men TAS Longshot and Mojovision episodes. Spiral gestured with six arms as soon as she viewed Mojo scowling in a citadel.
Kudos: 1





	Spiral's Smile

I never created X-Men TAS.

Spiral gestured with six arms as soon as she viewed Mojo scowling in a citadel. She vanished instantly before she appeared in another area.  
One corner of her mouth went up. She was safe from Mojo. She never worried about scratches on her arms. Bruises on her body.

''I'll never find stars for any films! Ratings are going to fall!'' Mojo exclaimed.

Spiral followed Mojo to a different chamber. Her back was to a wall. She looked into the area. Spiral began to view Major Domo standing by a wall of television screens. Most likely trying to get ideas for new actors. Spiral viewed Major Domo's wide eyes as the latter stepped back.

''You never located new stars, Major Domo? You're useless! You should suffer the consequences!'' Mojo said.

Spiral continued to smirk. ''I won't suffer any consequences!'' she muttered. She watched while Mojo raised his claws. A sudden frown replaced her smile.

''I loathe the thought of scratches from Mojo. His android slave isn't always irritating. I'm a slave just like Major Domo.''

After Spiral gestured with every arm another time, she teleported to where Major Domo stood. She saw their wide eyes before she wrapped four arms around Major Domo and moved the other two arms. She vanished with him and found herself in a different chamber. Spiral released Major Domo.

''Why did you save me from Mojo?''

Four shoulders went up. ''Slaves should stick together,'' Spiral said. Her eyes flew open as soon as Major Domo wrapped his arms around her.  
She watched as his gentle smile appeared.

Spiral began to smile with Major Domo.

THE END


End file.
